The Mysterious Master Assassin
by Stinkfly3
Summary: After the events of the Nukid incident, McFist hires an assassin to take care of the Ninja. Meanwhile, Randy and Howard introduce a fellow classmate to their group of friends. Are these two plots connected, or is it all just a strange coincidence? Based on the 1994 movie The Mask.


"So, you're McFist. You need my service?"

"I need you to track down this person."

"The Ninja, huh?"

"Can you do it? After all, you are the best assassin in town."

"Indeed I am. I always succeed in capturing my targets. That Ninja will be no match for me. By the time I'm done with him, he'll wish he didn't cross paths with me."

* * *

It was a typical day in Norrisville. At the moment, Randy and Howard were in the cafeteria eating lunch. Of course, Randy was too busy thinking about the movie he watched during Mythology class.

The movie was the 1994 comedy The Mask. Randy never saw it until now. He was surprised to see so many similarities between himself and the movie's protagonist, Stanley Ipkiss. He couldn't stop thinking about it!

"Hello?" Howard asked. "Still thinking about that movie?"

"Don't you think the story was familiar?" Randy asked in response. "This normal guy puts on a magical mask and becomes a powerful superhero."

"So?" Howard asked.

"That's just like me!" Randy exclaimed in a low whisper.

"Cunningham, the movie came out in 1994," Howard pointed out. "I don't think it's based on you. Besides, you don't have a hot girlfriend."

"Which I can't get," Randy said. "I'm not exactly a good-looking guy." However, he was unaware of several girls looking at him as they walked by.

"Yeah, you are," Howard insisted. "Remember Halloween? And what about that time you flirted with those girls at the movies the other day?"

"I was trying to be nice," Randy explained. "They weren't really into me."

"Trust me on this one," Howard insisted. "Between the two of us, you're more likely to get a girlfriend than me."

"Excuse me, but are you Randy Cunningham?"

That voice came from a girl who approached the guys' table. She was thin with blonde hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a plain white dress and light grey sandals. Howard noticed Randy had a hard time answering the girl's question.

"What the juice..." Randy said after a few seconds of admiring the girl. His heart was pounding and he had a hard time forming words in his mouth.

Yep. Randy Cunningham was smitten by this strange new girl.

"Are you feeling alright?" the girl asked.

"Wha-?" Randy asked, snapping out of it. "Oh, right. I'm the guy you're looking for, right?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you and your friend, Howard Wienerman," the girl said, sitting next to Randy. "I'm Camera Masklina, by the way."

"How do you know our names?" Howard asked.

"I also go to this school," Camera explained. "You just never noticed me. I recognize you two from that basketball game, this year's talent show, the science fair, and the Battle of the Bands."

"So what did you want to ask us?" Randy asked.

"Maybe I can join your group of friends," Camera offered. "Surely you don't have a problem with a third person joining."

"Oh sure. No problem," Howard said.

"Just one question," Randy said. "Are you a cyborg?"

"What kind of question is that?" Camera asked.

"Long story," Howard said, referring to the Nukid incident not too long ago.

"No, I'm not a cyborg," Camera answered. "I'm a human being with real emotions."

"Good enough for me," Randy said. He shook hands with Camera. "Welcome to the group."

* * *

Operation Stealth: Entry 1

I have been Norrisville's most experienced assassin for a year, and I have never faced such an assignment as this. McFist wants me to get rid of the Ninja. I've seen this legend in action, and I know he's a good person. I don't know why McFist wants him dead, but I cannot question my clients.

My first step is locating the Ninja. Of course, it would be an impossible task. But since McFist game me the assignment, I thought about the legs belonging to every guy in school. I never got a good look at the Ninja, but I know he has very long and skinny legs.

I pieced together several clues. The first one was during a basketball game, in which two guys wearing body paint and Speedudes interrupted the game with foghorns and silly string. If I remember correctly, the one with the foghorns had a short torso and incredibly long legs. At that moment, I came to the decision that this boy might be the Ninja.

I remember seeing this boy several times after that. He was always with that chubby guy for unknown reasons, possibly that they're good friends. They were the two who judged (and later participated in) this year's talent show, tried to submit a fart box for the science fair, and won the Battle of the Bands.

As I gathered enough information, I learned their names: Randy Cunningham and Howard Wienerman. Now that I knew who they were, the next step was to gain their trust. Today, I have been successful in that step. Once I get to know Randy better, I will coax him into telling me if he's the Ninja.

It's only a matter of time until my suspicions are proven correct. Because once he tells me, those will be his last words. EVER.


End file.
